Life of Crime
by flaming textbook
Summary: Tommy gets bored and decides to thrill himself with another bank heist, only better than last time. Review please.


Vice City

Life of Crime

Chapter #1- The Gathering

As Tommy Vercetti was sitting up in his office at the Malibu Club he had come to the conclusion that he was running low on cash. So he had an idea it was an Idea he had before. Rob the Vice City bank. It had worked before why not again?

Tommy then walked out of the Malibu Club and jumped in front of a Banshee, opened the door and through out the driver and the driver yelled "what the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking bitch". Tommy then spun the tires and drove off. He reached Phil Cassidy's place. He remembered that Phil said if he ever needed any fire power to ask him. So Tommy then asked Phil if he was interested in another job. Phil answered with a beer can in his hand and said with a drunk answer "ye.... ye.... Yes". Then Phil pleaded to Tommy to let him drive even though he was drunk Tommy laughed and said yes. Phil then stumbled into the driver's seat and flew right out of the junk yard. He drove straight at 123 mph, swung around the corner of the street and started fish tailing. The car spun out of control and smashed right into a van. They both stumbled out of the car. Then Phil still being drunk said "let's steel a pink car because pink cars turn me on". Then Tommy said "NO you drunk jackass!" Tommy then saw a Patriot. Phil stumbled right onto the driver's side of the Patriot and got in. Tommy climbed into the passenger side and mumbled "if this sun of a bitch fucks up I'm gonna kick his ass". While driving Phil actually started chewing on the steering wheel and said "this taste like leather". They finally reached the Malibu and then Tommy sent Phil into the Malibu.

Then Tommy said "now we need Cam Jones". Tommy then drove over to Cam's place. On the way to Cam's place Tommy cussed at civilians, flipped off 2 cops and ran over a 90 year old woman and she was celebrating her birthday. Tommy pulled up to Cam's place and knocked on the door 8 times and no answer. So then Tommy pulled a shotgun out of the Patriot, shot and blew down the door. Cam was sitting on a couch eating chips. Tommy was furious and grabbed Cam by his neck and threw him into the Patriot. They had a quiet ride to the Malibu Club. They reached the Malibu and told Cam to get out.

Next Tommy needed a good driver for the job. So he walked into the Malibu to get a drink and saw a man dressed up like a cab driver. Tommy then asked the man "are you interested in making some money?" The man replied "yes" but of course he was drunk. Tommy then said "your voice sounds familiar". The man said "well it should because I'm Maurice Chavez". Tommy asked "why are you here?" Chavez replied "because I lost my job and I'm almost broke" So Tommy said "just stick around those 2 guys over there for a bit. Tommy then said "their still aren't enough people for the job" Phil came up to Tommy and said "I have 2 friends who are ex-military men and would be interested in helping out in the job" Tommy then said "tell them to come down to the Malibu Club". Phil told Greg and Dan to come down and meet Tommy. About 10 minutes later Tommy heard a strange noise, he ran outside to see what it was and it was a hunter helicopter an army helicopter. They carefully landed and jumped out. Tommy greeted them and then Phil not drunk anymore came out and introduced them to Tommy. Phil said "Tommy this is Greg Wellmore the greatest ex-military sniper and over here is Dan Fisher the greatest demolition man to walk the earth. After the greeting Tommy gathered everyone and told them to go into the office upstairs. Tommy went over the plans with everyone and explained everything clearly. They all agreed to there jobs and objectives and to stick with the plan unless told other wise. Then to make sure Tommy went over the plans 1 more time.

Chapter # 2- The Job

Chavez drove Tommy, Phil and Cam to the front of the bank. Tommy gave Phil an M-60, gave Chavez a pistol for protection and Tommy carried a Python. In front of the bank was Dan and Greg in the Hunter. The plan there was for Dan to hold the helicopter steady and for Greg to snipe the bank. As they were sitting in the cab they were loading there guns and then all of the sudden when they were done with there weapons Tommy yelled "LETS MOVE!" They all rushed out of the cab and into the bank. When they got into the bank everyone in the bank screamed and ran in circles like a bunch of idiots. Then Phil got there attention by blowing a guys head off and then Phil yelled "CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Then Tommy escorted Cam up to the safe and they collected all the cash inside of it. Then on there way to the 1st floor of the bank Tommy heard police and swat teams outside. Police swarmed the place but Phil took care of that with bullet holes in the walls shells on the floor and blood and dead police all over the floor and then Phil looked at Tommy and said "What?" Then Greg shot a few police officers and then it was Dan's turn. Dan carefully aimed the rocket at police cars and swat trucks and the rocket flew like a mother fucker and hit straight on and police and vehicles flew in all directions. Dan had to reload his rocket and he sat it on the floor of the helicopter and just so happens he leaned over to far and fell out. He still had a rocket in his hand and he was headed right for more police and police cars. Then BOOM he hit the ground and blew up with more police and police vehicles. Greg then yelled "SON OF A BITCH" Then Greg fired the machine guns on the Hunter and fired a few rockets and blew the hell out of the road and police cars. Chavez then came around the block and quickly picked up Tommy, Phil and Cam and they drove away into a small alley way while Greg blew the hell out of the rest of the police. Then after all the destruction they all went back to the Malibu, split up the money and celebrated.

Tommy gets bored and decides to thrill himself in another bank heist,

Only better than last time.


End file.
